Pokemon: A New Journey and Friends
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: Ash Ketchum is on a new journey with his new friends Jade and Krystal. On their journey through Unova, they face many challenges and adventures. Maybe even encounter some old friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my new fanfiction. I will try to upload on a regular basis. So read and review!**

**Chapter 1  
**

This was it. A new adventure! Thought Ash Ketchum. On his shoulder sat his best friend Pikachu. Ash made a vow to conquer the Unova gyms and take on the Pokemon League.

"Ash, honey, are you ready?" asked his mom.

"Yeah mom, all set!" he replied with a grin.

"Okay, your first stop is Nuvema Town. You'll meet Professor Junpier there. Take care! And don't forget to change your underwear!"

The plane then took off.

Ash grinned. "Yeah! Lets go, Pikachu!" he said to his partner.

"Pika!" The electric mouse replied.

They started running but then crashed into a girl.

"Ow, im so sorry!" Said Ash. "Are you okay?"

The girl stood and brushed herself. "Yeah. Are you heading to Nuvema Town?" She asked.

"Yup. Are you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I wanted to get my starter Pokemon, Tepig," she said.

"Hmm. Never heard of that Pokemon before," Ash remarked.

"Well, you'll see in a little bit. My names Jade, by the way."

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," he said confidently with a smile. He studied Jade.

She had dark green hair that reached down to her back, with bangs that slightly went over her blue green eyes. She wore an open black short sleeved cardigan over a white t shirt. She had denim shorts, with long black socks and blue boots. She wore black wristbands and had a yellow messenger bag with little cotton balls on it. (**A/N: Its the bag from HG/SS**). Her partner was a lavender colored Pokemon, an Espeon.

"Let's go!" said Jade. Together they walked to Nuvema. On the way Ash saw lots of Pokemon he had never seen before. They were all so amazing. He couldn't wait to get his Pokedex.

They reached Nuvema Town. It was a quiet place with lots of trees.

"Well, this is it," said Jade. "The professors lab."

"Come on! Let's go!" exclaimed Ash, dashing forward.

Inside there were two people. One was a woman with brown hair tied in a bun. Another was a girl who had a round shaped hat with a pink stripe on the front. She had brown hair with two long pigtails from the side. She wore a white t shirt with a pink pokeball design with blue sleeves. She also had a yellow skirt, black leggings, pink socks and white sneakers. She carried a pink bag.

"Professor Juniper, may I pick Oshawott?" The girl asked.

Professor Juniper smiled. "Of course! Take good care of it." She handed the Pokeball to the girl.

"Alright! My first Pokemon!" The girl exclaimed.

"Um, I'd like to pick Tepig," began Jade.

"Oh! Another trainer! Alright, it's all yours!" The professor said.

"Your mother called me. Jade, isn't it? Here's a new pokedex. Oh, one for you too, Krystal." She told Jade and the other girl.

Suddenly, another person barged in.

**Cliffhanger! Haha, the next chapters coming soon. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! I'm uploading from my iPod. So enjoy, and review!**

Ash P.O.V

The person who came in was a boy with brownish blonde hair. He wore a black shirt and orange jacket with light brown pants. a serious serious and determined look on his face.

"Oh, hello,who are you?" Professor Juniper asked, looking a bit surprised.

"My name is Trip and I like to get a Pokemon," he said in a formal and serious way.

"Well, the last Pokemon is Snivy, do you want this Pokemon?"

Trip nodded. "Its just the one I wanted, Profressor. It's perfect."

Juniper smiled. "Perfect! Here are your Poke balls and Pokedex. Raise your Pokemon well!"

Trip nodded and looked at Ash, Jade, and Krystal. His gaze lingered longer on Jade.

He then whipped out a camera and started snapping pictures of Pikachu and Espeon.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Krystal.

"What does it look like? Taking picture of Pokemon that arent from Unova," he replied a matter-of-factly.

"Here Ash, these are your poke balls and Pokedex."

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash said with a grin.

"Ash, is it? Lets have a battle," said Trip.

"But, I only have Pikachu," said Ash.

"And I only have Snivy. We both shave one Pokemon each, right? Seems fair to me."

"I want to see your Pikachu in action," said Krystal.

"Well, okay. Lets go! But, I'm not going easy on you," said Ash with a smile.

"This is a one on one battle between Ash and Trip! Winner is declared when the Pokemon from either sides are knocked out. Begin!"

Pikachu battled well, but then it got knocked out by a powerful Leaf Tornado.

"Wow! That was a great battle!" exlaimed Jade.

**Okay, so im gonna end the chapeter here. I kept screwing on my ipod. It was pissing me off. ill upload the next chapter soon. **


End file.
